An introducer for a stent graft is a device which retains a stent graft in a contracted condition so that it can be deployed by endovascular techniques and then releases the stent graft when it is properly positioned within the vasculature of a patient.
It is desirable that a set of sequential actions necessary to release the stent graft from an introducer at a desired position in the vasculature be undertaken in the required order and that there be less chance for operator error during such a deployment.
It is the object of this invention therefore to provide a deployment device which is arranged to introduce, deploy and release a stent graft by a series of sequential actions.
Throughout this specification the term distal with respect to a portion of the aorta, a deployment device or a prosthesis means the end of the aorta, deployment device or prosthesis further away in the direction of blood flow away from the heart and the term proximal means the portion of the aorta, deployment device or end of the prosthesis nearer to the heart. When applied to other vessels similar terms such as caudal and cranial should be understood.
The invention will in general be discussed in relation to deployment of a stent graft into the abdominal aorta but the invention is not so limited and can apply to deployment into other portions of the aorta or into other vessels of the human or animal body.
Throughout this discussion the term “stent graft” is intended to mean a device which has a tubular body of biocompatible graft material and at least one stent fastened to the tubular body to define a lumen through the stent graft. The stent graft may be bifurcated and have fenestrations, side arms or the like. Other arrangements of stent grafts are also within the scope of the invention.